owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Guren Ichinose
Guren Ichinose '「一瀬グレン, Ichinose Guren」, jest głównym bohaterem opowieści Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 (ang. Seraph of the End: Guren Ichnose: Catastrophe at Sixteen''). Co więcej, odgrywa kluczową rolę w Owari no Seraph: Vampire Regin, która odbywa się 8 lat później. Wraz ze śmiercią ojca Guren stał się głową rodziny Ichinose, w wieku 16 lat. Aktualnie, Guren jest podpułkownikiem Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów oraz liderem Kompanii Księżycowej. Został dowódcą swojego własnego składu w bardzo młodym wieku. __TOC__ '''Wygląd thumb|leftGuren jest wysokim mężczyzną o czanych włosach średniej długości. Zwykle nosi je roztrzepane, z przedziałkiem pośrodku, podczas walki zaczesując je do tyłu. Ma fioletowe oczy. Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Podczas trwania light novel, Guren nosił czarny mundurek Pierwszego Liceum w Shibuy'i. Ubiór ten posiadał wysoki, sztywny kołnierz z czerwonym wykończeniem; podobne znajdowało się również przy rękawach. Na lewej piersi widoczne było godło szkoły. Vampire Regin Guren podczas trwania głównej serii zazwyczaj jest widziany w mundurze Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów. Składa się on z marynarki o długim rękawie i dwoma rzędami złotych guzików, ułożonych pionowo naprzeciw siebie. Na ramionach, rękawach, a także przy wykończeniu marynarki są dostrzegalne czerwone wykończenia. Inne dodatki to złoty akselbant oraz biały sznur naramienny. Przy kołnierzu znajduje się stylizowana na kwiat wiśni złota ozdoba. Guren nosi parę białych rękawiczek oraz czarno-białą opaskę na lewym ramieniu. Pas, również utrzymany w tych kolorach, jest zapinany na złotą żabkę, ma za zadanie utrzymywać miecz po lewej stronie. Guren nosi czarne spodnie z przypiętymi dwoma białymi pasami do lewego uda oraz czarne buty. Notka: Na kolorowych ilustracjach z mangi wykończenia munduru są zielone. Osobowość Człowiek W dzieciństwie Guren był naiwny, większość czasu wolnego spędzając z Mahiru. Jego poglądy były proste, a życie składało się tylko z szczęśliwych chwil. Kiedy zaczął być traktowany z pogardą, przez to, że należał do rodziny Ichinose, uznawanej za pomniejszy ród, zaczął mieć poczucie winy, myśląc, że to z powodu jego drobnej postury i braku siły. Dzięki motywacji Mahiru, aby osiągnąć to, czego pragnie, przyszłości Guren będzie mądrym przywódcą, który ceni sobie pracę zespołową, zdeterminowanym, aby zapewnić przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Kiedy Yuu chciał dołączyć do Księżycowej Kompanii, Guren odmówił mu, twierdząc, że ten powinien sobie najpierw znaleźć przyjaciół. Guren czasami udaje leniwego, ale tak naprawdę ciężko pracuje. Ma wiele tajemnic i nie waha się kłamać, aby utrzymać je w sekrecie. Planuje zdetronizować rodzinę , jest pokazane, jak bardzo tego pragnie, kiedy jest opętany przez Mahiru-no-Yo, później dowiadujemy się, że również Shinya chce zmienić status quo oraz hierarchię w armii. Ponadto, rzeczywiście troszczy się o swoich podwładnych oraz przyjaciół, uznając ich za rodzinę, zarówno przed, jak i po apokalipsie. Namanari Jego dobroć jest powodem, dla którego nie był do końca szczery ze swoim oddziałem, ukrywając przed nimi swoją drugą osobowość, o której Kureto wiedział cały czas, a później której i Shinya stał się świadomy. Jest to przyczną, dlaczego "prawdziwa" osobowość Gurena nie została przejęta przez demoniczną i nadal istnieje. Niemniej jednak, od tamtej pory utrzymuje emocje na wodzy codziennie, starając się nie martwić swoich towarzyszy. Osobowość Gurena zmienia się drastycznie, gdy demon jego miecza, Mahiru-no-Yo, przejmuje nad nim władzę. Według Ferida, zdarza się to znacznie częściej, niż zostaje to pokazane w mandze czy anime, ale Guren jest w stanie ukrywać swoją drugą osobowość przed bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Jest on ukazany jako namanari, czyli człowiek o dwóch duszach w swoim ciele, będącym o krok od stania się prawdziwym demonem. Gdy Mahiru panuje nad ciałem Gurena, staje się on całkowicie bezwzględny w dążeniu do swych celów oraz eliminuje każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, nawet jeśli to jeden z jego towarzyszy, jak Shihō lub Yuu. Nie rozróżnia wampirów od ludzi, przyjaciół lub wrogów, kiedy Guren jest opętany, widzi wszystkich tylko jako pionki w eksperymencie Serafina Końca. Kureto uważa, że demoniczna osobowość Guren'a jest silna (zarówno pod względem fizycznym jak i psychicznym), w przeciwieństwie do ludzkiej, która jest słaba. Historia Guren urodził się w rodzinie Ichinose, która w społeczności rządzonej przez rodzinę , uznawana była za pomniejszy ród. Był jednak najlepszym przyjacielem i ukochanym Mahiru , co nie było dobrze postrzegane przez wyższych członków rodziny , z powodu niskiego statusu społecznego rodu Ichinose. Guren był krytykowany za zbytnie zbliżenie się do niej, czego konsekwencją było dręczenie go przez dorosłych oraz młodzież należących do rodziny podczas jego dzieciństwa. Złe traktowanie Gurena oraz jego rodziny było dla niego motywacją, aby więcej trenować oraz stać się silniejszym, wzrosła również jego determinacja, aby uzyskać przewagę nad rodziną , co sprawiło, że zgłosił się na ochotnika jako przedmiot eksperymentu Kijujap. 鬼呪 - dos. "Zły duch", jednak w anime i mandze nazywa się tak również klątwę demona, dla dobra swojej rodziny. W wieku 16 lat był zaprzyjaźniony z Shiny'ą m, Mito Jūjō i Norito Goshim, oraz swoimi sługami"sługa" - jest to wyrażenie dosłowne, ponieważ rodziny Hanayori oraz Yukimi są poniżej rodziny Ichinose, służąc jej, podobnie jak rodzina Makoto Narumi'ego., Sayuri Hanayori i Shigure Yukimi. Od tego momentu zaczęli tworzyć zgraną grupę, jednocząc się pod przewodnictwem Gurena. Mahiru była główną przyczyną tego, że Guren przeistoczył się w namanari, czyli posiada demoniczną oraz ludzką stronę, jest jednak też prawdopodobnie osobą, dzięki której Guren jest mimo wszystko człowiekiem. Zostało to pokazane, kiedy zaczął stawać się demonem. Ze względu na bezpośrednie działanie Mahiru-no-Yo, która zasadziła w nim ziarno zła, po to, żeby wykształcić w nim demona, Guren pokazuje nieco zachwiane poczucie moralności. To głęboko wpływa na jego sposób myślenia i działania, zwłaszcza gdy życzy komuś śmierci. Guren zrezygnował z części swojego człowieczeństwa, kiedy zawarł kontrakt z potężnym demonem Noy'em. Akceptując tą moc, Guren stał się posiadaczem pierwszej przeklętej broni z serii Czarnych Demonów, później władając demonem Mahiru-no-Yo. Według Shino'i, Guren położył kres opętaniu swojej ukochanej, Mahiru, zabijając ją i przekształcając w demona broni, tej samej, którą możemy zobaczyć w sequelu, czyli osiem lat później. Guren pojawia się na końcu pierwszego rozdziału mangi, wykorzystując informacje z przepowiedni, aby zabrać Yūichirō Hyakuy'ę, ocalałego z sierocinca Hyakuya. Po drodze znajduje również dwóch innych rozbitków, Shihō Kimizuki'ego i Yoichi'ego Saotome. Później okazuje się, że ci ludzie są w rzeczywistości Serafinami, ukrywanymi po upadku Bractwa Tysiąca Nocy. W mandze, pokazane jest, że Guren opiekował się Yūichirō sporadycznie, z czasem zacieśniając swoją więź z nim, stając się jego przyjacielem, obrońcą oraz wsparciem psychicznym. Ilekroć chłopiec miał koszmary z powodu trudnej przeszłości, przychodził do niego oraz sprawdzał, czy ma się dobrze. Jednocześnie, starał się dać Yūichirō sensowniejszy powód do życia niż zemsta na wampirach za zabicie jego rodziny. Od tego czasu, Guren wziął Yūichirō pod swoje skrzydła, szkoląc go na dobrego żołnierza. Powiedziane jest również, że jest odpowiedzialny za odzyskanie całego Shinjuku, mając do dyspozycji tylko jeden oddział. Guren starał się wprowadzić Yūichirō do Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów już od momentu, w którym ten uciekł z miasta wampirów. Jednocześnie, Guren wydaje się chcieć zreformować JIAD, która jest rządzona przez rodzinę , targaną sporami o władzę. Podobnie jak Mahiru, on również pomaga w eksperymentach nad przeklętą bronią, ostatecznie doprowadzając ją do powszechnego użycia w JIAD. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Guren wydaje się być potajemnie w zmowie z siódmym progenitorem, Feridem Bathorym. Spotykali się w odosobnieniu, gdzie wymieniali pomiędzy sobą informacje i następnie używali dla własnych korzyści. Fabuła: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Tom 1 W prologu Mahiru pyta pięcioletniego Gurena, czy będą mogli wziąć ślub, gdy będą dorośli. Chłopiec odpowiada jej, że nie, ponieważ ona będzie w przyszłości głową rodziny Hiiragi, a on pochodzi z podrzędnego rodu. W międzyczasie przychodzą ludzie, którzy mieli zabrać Mahiru do jej domu. Postanawiają pobić Gurena, który po tym wydarzeniu pragnie stać się silniejszy. Mija dziesięć lat. W pierwszym rozdziale zostaje nam pokazana scena, gdzie piętnastoletni już Guren oraz jego dwie towarzyszki, Sayuri Hanayori i Shigure Yukimi, mają za zadanie go chronić. Udają się do Pierwszego Liceum w Shibuy'i. Ponieważ klan Ichinose szuka okazji, aby obalić rodzinę , Guren udaje słabszego niż jest w rzeczywistości, ukrywając sekretne zdolności, jakie udało się wykształcić jego rodzinie. Przez to daje się ośmieszyć przez osoby należące do organizacji Imperialnych Demonów, później doprowadzając do sytuacji, w której zostaje trafiony silnym zaklęciem błyskawicy przez tajemniczego, białowłosego ucznia. Ciekawostki * Twórca historii, Takaya Kagami, myśli o Gurenie jako "niezrównanym Ichinose!", pisząc o nim. * Guren, 「紅蓮」, oznacza "szkarłatny kwiat lotosu". * Ichinose, 「一瀬」, oznacza "szybki". * Był jedną z pierwszych zaprojektowanych postaci. * Okładki mangi, na których występują ludzie, mają nieparzyste numery, natomiast przedstawiające wampiry - parzyste. Guren jest jedynym człowiekiem, który został umieszczony na okładce mangi o parzystym numerze, co było jedyną wskazówką, że cały czas współpracował z wampirami. * W rozdziale 14, Kureto obiecuje Gurenowi nagrodę za jego wysiłki w Shinjuku. Takaya Kagami w Q&A ujawnia, że "nagroda" okazała się być lodami czekoladowymi. * Guren zajął 4 miejsce w rankingu popularności. * W sercu Gurena był demon, zanim zawarł kontrakt z Noy'em. * Wynikające z fanbook'a 8.5: ** Lubi gry oraz jazz, ** Ulubioną potrawą jest curry, ** Czego szuka w płci przeciwnej: Mahiru , ** Komentarze o nim: *** Shinya: "Guren jest dosyć nieśmiałą osobą. Choć bardzo nas lubi, nie pokazuje tego bezpośrednio." *** Kureto: "Ten typ wie co robi. Mam wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywa, ale jak na razie zamierzam zrobić z niego zakładnika." * Wynikające z fanbook'a 108: ** Ulubionym kolorem Guren'a jest niebieskawo-szary, co ma się odnosić do włosów Mahiru. * Uwielbia colę. * Jeśli stałby się demonem, Guren wierzy, że przyjąłby formę pięcioletniego siebie, w wieku, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Mahiru i czuł, że nie może nic zrobić, gdy rodzina ich od siebie odseparowała, niszcząc jego nadzieje i marzenia. * Jako dziecko był bardzo nieśmiały. * Jest jednym z tych, przez których Apokalipsa nastąpiła. Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Bohaterzy drugoplanowi Kategoria:Rodzina Ichinose Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Skład Gurena Kategoria:Księżycowa Kompania Kategoria:Pierwsze Liceum w Shibuy'i Kategoria:Japońska Imperialna Armia Demonów Kategoria:Dowódcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dawni ludzie Kategoria:Podpułkownik Kategoria:Namanari